


Don't Go Anywhere Near Me, But Don't Go Too Far From Me Either

by january (seulpd)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulpd/pseuds/january
Summary: Even though Joohyun hated Seulgi (at some point), and despite their obvious differences, Joohyun at least had the heart to comfort the crying girl in her arms.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 36





	Don't Go Anywhere Near Me, But Don't Go Too Far From Me Either

Joohyun choked.

Not really, but she felt her heart stopped for a second and her lungs go dry.

“Y-You’re my roommate?”

“I’m your roommate.”

“You’re my roommate.” She repeated. “Right.”

It was still unbelievable. Of course.

“You’re a…” She couldn’t even bring herself to finish the statement.

“Yes,” The girl answered. “And you’re Bae Joohyun, the heiress of the Bae Industries.”

Joohyun pursed her lips for a few seconds.

_If I’m going to share the same room with her, what guarantees me that I won’t be physically_ attacked?

“You’re a…”

The girl – Kang Seulgi – chuckled. “Yes. I’m Kang Seulgi. Your new roommate.”

Joohyun still couldn’t believe her eyes.

“I… I can’t believe that you’re my roommate…”

“You should’ve asked the kind dorm lady.” She grinned.

_My head hurts._ Joohyun wanted to smack herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. _Usually, my dreams feel real. This must be a dream too, right?_

“How did you even enter the dormitory without alarming anyone?” Joohyun asked.

“I could ask the same question to you.”

Joohyun couldn’t understand.

“The heiress of a well-known company. You’re all over the social media. Everyone knows who you are; it’s impossible that you weren’t swarmed by some pap.”

Joohyun blinked. “Y-Yeah… Well, some people had spotted me earlier. I’ve seen some news too, about me renting a dorm room.”

“I bet you’ve seen one too, that you’re roommates with _me._ ”

Joohyun didn’t know what to say. “Well… I mean, you’re a—”

“A porn star,” Seulgi supplied for her. “Yes, that would make all the paparazzi think it’s something so suspicious,

“But that’s only if you want something between us to happen.”

Joohyun smacked herself. Hard. Real, this time.

“Don’t touch me, I swear I’ll call the security.”

Seulgi chuckled. _Seductively._ “You’re not in one of those buildings, _Princess._

“And I guarantee you, that the moment I touch you, you’d be wanting more.”

Joohyun wanted to be scorched to flames instead.

\---

“Why did you even rent a dorm room?”

Seulgi was drawing something – a porn star, doodling on a sketchpad, was something that Joohyun never imagined – when the heiress suddenly asked her.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” She said, looking back on her paper.

Joohyun sat up from her bed. “Why are you drawing?”

Seulgi stopped drawing for a second, just to turn and look at Joohyun. “Seriously? I thought you knew better that having sex is not the only thing that we porn stars know how to do. I can draw – I draw because I know how, and I draw because I want to. I love to draw.”

“Then that’s good to know.” Joohyun said, avoiding eye contact.

A smirk. “I’m not going to have sex with you anytime soon, Princess.”

Joohyun blushed. “Th-Then that’s great! That’s good to hear!”

The playful smile never left Seulgi’s mouth. “It’s because you don’t pay me, miss. But I’d feel really honored if you let me fu—”

“Jesus Christ, this woman!” Joohyun groaned, covering her ears. “Stop it, you’re making me feel uncomfortable!”

“Are you getting we—”

“I’m getting _irritated!_ ” Joohyun said. “Can you at least be kind enough to be roommate material?”

Seulgi completely dropped her pencil on top of the table. “Shouldn’t you tell that to yourself? The very first time I went inside this room, all you did was to _judge_ me. You didn’t even ask if I’m okay after being mobbed by horny teenagers.”

“I _did that!_ ” Joohyun wanted to rip off her hair.

“Yeah, I was just saying.” Seulgi said. “Going back to the point – what exactly is _roommate material?_ Don’t all roommates have sex at least once?”

Joohyun threw her hands up. “You’re horrible.”

“Horribly good…” Seulgi smiled, and ended it with a wink. “At bed.”

Joohyun knew that talking to this overly-confident and charismatic sex-driven slut will only get her – an intellect who was wise enough to know how to stop using her mouth in more ways than one – nowhere.

Before she knew who her roommate would be, she was so eager to get to know her. But now…

“How do you even know who I am?” She heard Seulgi mumble as she continued sketching. “You must’ve watched one of my videos.”

“I did _not._ ” She had _._ “I have better things to do than watch your videos.”

Seulgi nodded, Joohyun saw. “Yeah, like masturbating after watching my video.”

Joohyun wouldn’t deny the fact that she was blushing – partly because she was guilty of actually _enjoying_ one of Seulgi’s porn videos, and partly because she’s enraged by how _cocky_ this woman is.

“Have you got at least a little bit of shame?”

“I don’t, but I do have a little set of toys, for your tight, wet—”

“Shut the fuck up, please.”

\---

Joohyun was still not used to the dorm room.

Of course, it was the second day today. (And _thank God,_ she survived the first night actually _sleeping,_ and not _sleeping with Seulgi_.)

She didn’t know which cabinet was hers, and which was Seulgi’s.

“Jesus, Seulgi.” Joohyun gasped.

“Yes, that’s what they _moan_ to me in bed!” Seulgi called from the kitchen.

Joohyun wanted to acknowledge the fact that Seulgi at least had the initiative to cook breakfast for them.

But even if she wanted to start seeing the good in Seulgi, she just couldn’t help criticizing someone lowly like her.

“Are you sure you’re not a cosplayer?” She asked, eyeing _Seulgi’s_ cabinet.

She was surprised to see a variety of clothes. From corporal attires, to school uniforms, to maid costumes – Seulgi literally has _everything._

“Don’t dare snatch one of my panties, miss.” Seulgi teased.

Joohyun slammed the cabinet close, and Seulgi laughed. “I’m kidding. Ah, you’re so serious, aren’t you?”

“You have so many clothes!” Joohyun said, trying to stir Seulgi away from making another innuendo or lewd side comments.

Seulgi kept her eyes on the frying pan. “Yeah, because my tags range from—”

“Okay, okay. I don’t need to hear more of that. I know it now. Okay, thanks for clearing it up.” Joohyun said, shutting off Seulgi from speaking. “But a _pantyhose…_ with _straps…_ ”

“You like it?” Seulgi laughed. “I’d wear it for you if you ask me to. I mean, I know you have the tendency to go against what I am or what I do, but I’d do what you want if you just ask nicely.”

“I’m not going to ask for that anytime soon.” Joohyun stated.

“Oh, but you _will_ after some time?” Seulgi asked.

“ _No!_ ” Of course.

Seulgi laughed. “If I catch you masturbating while sniffing my pantyhose, I’ll seriously fuck you.”

“You won’t see me doing that, anyway.” Joohyun rolled her eyes. “God, why do I even talk to you?”

“Well, don’t you want to know more about your roommate?” She asked. By this time, she was done cooking and transferring the food to two separate bowls.

It was kimchi fried rice and rolled egg.

“Do you want ketchup on your egg?” Seulgi asked. “Or, you know…

“My cu—”

“ _No. Thanks._ ” Joohyun said, helping Seulgi by bringing the servings to the table in the middle of the room. “If you say something lewd while we’re eating, I’ll report you.”

Seulgi only smiled. “Well, I’m not like that twenty-four seven. I can be nice and appropriate if I try enough. But it’s just that it’s so fun to tease you, because you look cute when you’re flustered.”

Joohyun was speechless.

Partly because Seulgi called her cute, and partly because…

Wow, did she just hear that Seulgi would willingly be normal if she tries to?

That’s so _heroic_ of her, so save Joohyun from insanity!

“Anyway, if you think that I’m all sex talk from day to night, then you got it all wrong.” Seulgi said, taking in a mouthful of her own cooking right after.

Joohyun nodded. Yeah, maybe she really judged Seulgi way too hard.

“I’m sorry,” Joohyun said out of guilt. “I shouldn’t have been too hard on you.”

“Aw, look at this tsundere,” Seulgi smiled.

Seulgi was obviously younger, but she was bolder and more shameless than Joohyun to even pinch her cheek.

“God!” Joohyun said as she swatted Seulgi’s hand away from her face. “Don’t ever do that to me again!”

Seulgi raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“ _Touch_ me!”

“Gladly!” Seulgi winked.

Joohyun huffed. “You _idiot!_ I meant you should _stop touching me!_ God knows where those hands have already went!”

“Pussies, apparently.” Seulgi said.

“Seulgi, we’re eating!” Joohyun said, applying more emphasis on the obvious as she pointed on her own bowl.

Seulgi smiled. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

Joohyun grumbled. She didn’t even want to talk anymore.

Nothing will ever be normal anymore, after being Seulgi’s roommate.

_I hate it._

\---

“So…” Park Sooyoung, one of Joohyun’s friends, was oddly a bit quieter that she normally is. They were eating at a nearby restaurant, close to Joohyun’s new dorm. “Are the rumors true?”

Joohyun raised an eyebrow. “Rumor?” She echoed. “What rumor? What are you talking about?”

Sooyoung played with her thumbs, which was a _rare_ sight. Sooyoung wasn’t usually timid like this.

“Did you and Seulgi… I don’t know,

“ _Score?_ ”

Joohyun could’ve hit Sooyoung right then and there, if she didn’t have the willpower to stop herself.

“Where did you even hear that?” Joohyun whispered. “That’s _bullshit!_ ”

“I was just _asking,_ gosh.” Sooyoung said. “Anyway, how’s the life of living with… _her?_ ”

“ _Horrible,_ Sooyoung. That’s what I can say.” Joohyun sighed.

Sooyoung patted Joohyun. “Must’ve been hard stopping yourself from masturbating now that your dream girl is your roommate, right?”

This time, Joohyun hit Sooyoung for real. She didn’t even bother being considerate to her friend.

Her friend laughed, but she was rubbing her arm to ease the pain.

“Sooyoung, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I swear.”

“I mean, nothing’s wrong with admitting that you _want_ her!” Sooyoung said. “Don’t even try to deny it; I once saw your history. You’ve watched like, half of her videos.”

Joohyun shut herself up, knowing that she couldn’t even lie to her friend anymore.

“I mean… If you’re faced with an opportunity, like a promotion or something, what would you do?” Sooyoung asked.

“I’ll take it, obviously.” Joohyun said.

Sooyoung snapped her fingers. “Exactly! It’s like your situation. If you’re faced with your long-time favorite porn star, then just… I don’t know. Ask her to do things with you? I mean, stop stopping yourself, Joohyun! Be a lady! A true lady gets what she wants!”

Joohyun eyed Sooyoung. “I don’t _want_ that.”

“You’re _lying._ ” Sooyoung said. “Ladies are good liars. As a lady, I know that you’re lying. And you’re already dying to—”

“Dying to go back home.” Joohyun cut her off. “If there’s anything I want right now, it’s to go home back to Mama and Papa.”

“I don’t know about you, Joohyun.” Sooyoung said. “If I were you, I’ve already done something with her. _Thrice._ ”

Joohyun rolled her eyes. “I don’t want something like _that._ If it’s going to be like that, might as well get in a relationship. I don’t fuck with people who wants temporary things with me, or who would just use me for financial benefits.”

“Seulgi’s probably a good person, too.” Sooyoung said. “I mean, she looks nice. You just probably haven’t have the time to get to know her better, since you started off… bad.”

“I don’t know…” Joohyun said.

“I mean, _obviously,_ Joohyun. If ever Seulgi would take an interest in you – I mean _real_ interest – she’s not after just your money or just your body. Because you know… She has a lot of _both._

“Maybe you should get together. Go date, or something.”

Joohyun ran her hands through her hair, obviously stressed over Sooyoung’s point.

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re more of an idiot if you keep being narrow-minded.” Sooyoung said. “Try being friends or something first. I mean, give her heart, Joohyun! Be friends with her, if you really won’t give her a chance.”

“Why are you pushing me on having any kind of connection with her?” Joohyun asked. “You know that my company’s reputation is at stake if people see me hanging out with a _porn star._ ”

Sooyoung shook her head. “I thought you knew better that not all porn stars are like tha—”

_Jesus, you’re just like Seulgi after all._ Joohyun thought to herself, as she remembered what Seulgi told her just yesterday.

“Fine, fine. I’ll try to be friendlier and nicer to her.” Joohyun said. “You’re probably asking me to make connections with her, so I can introduce you to her, you _thirsty_ little--”

“Believe what you want to believe in, but don’t be too harsh on her…

“Both as friends… and on bed.”

Joohyun smacked Sooyoung, yet again.

\---

Seulgi went home late tonight.

Joohyun guesses that she’s having a _physical interaction_ with someone right now. Knowing her, she probably has a long schedule and list of people who to fuck with.

_Did she bring her own key?_ Joohyun thought to herself, torn between locking the door and sleeping peacefully, or staying awake to wait for Seulgi.

As a grown woman, who had no school to worry about and no attendance to maintain, staying up didn’t bother Joohyun.

But was she willing to stay up to wait for Seulgi?

If Seulgi sees her awake and waiting for her arrival, would she tease her?

“Ugh, I’ll just wait for her, damn it!”

Joohyun went to the kitchen and boiled hot water to make herself a cup of coffee.

She had already grabbed a mug and had the coffee mix inside it, when she heard the door creak open.

“S-Seulgi?”

The younger girl’s eyes were red from crying, obviously.

Her face was flushed, her hair was all messed up, and to sum it all up:

She looks _fucked._

Physically and… Well, emotionally.

She looked like a wreck.

Joohyun still hasn’t completely boiled the water yet, but seeing that the younger girl was crying, she had to comfort her, right?

Joohyun turned the stove off before approaching Seulgi, who was obviously wiping away the tears as to not worry the older girl (but too late, Joohyun had seen her already).

“Why are you still up?” Seulgi asked with nasal voice, from crying.

“And why are you late?” Joohyun asked. “I mean… Well, I _do_ know you’re late… But why are you crying?”

Asking Seulgi only made her cry more.

As much as a physical contact with her would make a lot of teens feeling aroused, hugging Seulgi made Joohyun feel the need to protect the younger girl.

Even though Joohyun hated Seulgi (at some point), and despite their obvious differences, Joohyun at least had the heart to comfort the crying girl in her arms.

“It will be better,” Joohyun whispered. “I’m here, I’m here.”

The sobbing continued. Seulgi was now hugging the shorter person back, occasionally wiping away her tears.

Joohyun didn’t know how to comfort people (her friend, Son Seungwan, knows. But of course, she didn’t want to startle her friend by mentioning that [1] her roommate was a porn star and [2] she actually has a heart to comfort someone), so all she could say was,

“Care for a bottle of beer?”

\---

“It’s just…” Seulgi drifted, constantly blanking out every now and then, then realizing that she was in the middle of a sentence. “It’s tiring. I want to die.”

The two decided to stay the night out the balcony, to get fresh air as they get themselves drunk.

Joohyun sipped from her own bottle. “Yeah, sure does.” She said. “I mean, just how many times do you have to do… _that?_ ”

“I had to do it thrice a day..!” Seulgi said, frustration in her voice. “They make me take a pill to make me wet easier, and a pill to prevent getting pregnant. But all the same… I have to at least get a release thrice in a video, and I don’t even feel pleasure or anything.

“More like, they’re using me for their own satisfaction; both the other porn star and the people watching my videos.”

Joohyun suddenly felt guilty (again) that she _used to_ feel aroused by watching some videos of Seulgi.

But after this conversation, she felt like she can’t even look at Seulgi in the eye and not remember the way she cried as she thinks about quitting this kind of life.

“I guess it’s never too late to quit, anyway.” Joohyun said. “I mean, you’re not yet famous worldwide. You can still back out and start a new life.”

“I can’t,” Seulgi said. “How else can I get money? What else can I do for a living? _Paint? Draw?_ ”

Joohyun, even if she was a little bit drunk, raised an eyebrow. “Well yeah, isn’t that what you like to do? I mean, you can go and sell your works. Do commissions. Be a great artist!”

“If you think it’s such a _wonderful_ idea, then why don’t you talk to my parents about it?!”

Joohyun felt bad for pushing a sensitive button on Seulgi. It seems like it was something personal.

“Well…” Joohyun scratched her chin. “Did anything happen back then?”

Seulgi slammed her bottle on the table, and laughed. “Oh, I can still feel the pain whenever I recall how my parents _burned_ all my art materials. They burnt my paint, canvases… Everything their hands can get on!

“That jerk of a father told me that I’d rather be a rich slut than a jobless artist. I won’t get money off it, they said. So look at how obedient I am!

“I became a slut like what they said, because I don’t have any other dreams than to be an artist!”

Joohyun might have had a bottle too many, because it was only after she slapped Seulgi that she realized what she had done.

There’s no point in apologizing now, so she thought that it was best to do some lecturing.

“You’re truly an _idiot,_ Seulgi. How can you give up on such dreams?

“You had the _choice_ to follow your dream. But what about me? I was the _only child._ I was forced to study Business, when what I wanted was to be a rock star!”

Maybe opening up to a drunk Seulgi was a wrong idea, for Seulgi burst out laughing as soon as Joohyun told her what she wanted.

“You bitch, stop laughing!” Joohyun said, slurring a bit from too much alcohol. “I couldn’t even scream at home, much more make some noise. Father would kick me out if I did that. But I have no choice but to follow what he wants for me.”

Seulgi was still laughing, covering her mouth as she did. She was getting redder by the second, and that’s when Joohyun decided not to let the other girl stand up again to get another bottle from the chiller.

“God, how I wished I chose to become an artist instead even if it was against my parent’s liking.”

Joohyun nodded, thinking that Seulgi might have realized what she had done wrong.

“Yeah, you can still do it. You still have the chance.”

Seulgi looked up at the starry sky, cheeks seemingly redder than ever.

Her response only proves to show that she didn’t listen to Joohyun’s latest statement. Rather, she continued what she was saying.

“Then at least, if we met each other at a time like this, you wouldn’t hate me.”

\---

Few weeks passed, and it seems like Seulgi didn’t remember anything at all.

Seulgi had spent more time with Joohyun, after they made a deal to set up a curfew for the both of them.

The younger girl seems to be a little bit at ease now; she had been telling a few stories to Joohyun, like some conversations with co-workers (but not the actual process; that would be rude). On the other hand, Joohyun tells Seulgi some stories about her afternoons with Sooyoung and some problems in the company.

Joohyun thinks that she had successfully stirred Seulgi into the other direction; which was to reconsider taking arts.

But as mentioned earlier, it seemed like Seulgi has been forgetting the _talk_ about her profession.

She even asked Joohyun a question; someone so wholesome was asked by a _porn star_ about a _porn thing._

“Do you think the black panty looks hotter than the red one?”

Joohyun was about to bring her black noodles into her mouth, when Seulgi suddenly brought that question up.

“Didn’t you just have sex yesterday?” Joohyun asked, bringing down her chopsticks for a second. “Why do you sound like you’re going to have it again later?”

“Maybe it’s because I do,” Seulgi said. But this time, there wasn’t any playfulness in her tone, nor her expression.

_Maybe she_ did _remember what we talked about yesterday._

“Anyway, that was a serious question. I needed an answer to know which one would turn viewers on better, but it’s up to you if you want to answer it or n—”

“B-Black…” Joohyun answered. “A-As a viewer… I think black looks better on you.”

“Oka—” Seulgi paused. “Wait, did you just say that y—”

“Yes, I did! But just before, okay?” Joohyun sighed. “It was a one-time thing. I don’t watch those kinds of videos anymore. That’s why I felt awkward the first time I saw you. Don’t bring this up ever again.”

To be honest, Joohyun was expecting a witty comeback from Seulgi, or getting teased by this seductress.

But what she got was a thank you.

“Thank you, for watching my video.” Seulgi said. “I get paid for it, so thank you very much.”

Joohyun was still confused.

She doesn’t know how a porn star gets paid, or how much Seulgi receives a month.

But right now, she just wanted for Seulgi to quit her job if she is starting to hate it herself.

She’ll find a job for Seulgi, and could condemn her parents to death for giving this kind of mindset for their daughter.

She would give Seulgi a position in her company, when her reign starts. She could be the head of the advertising committee or something – anything, as long as Seulgi will be doing something that she loves, and that she’ll get the pay that her parents could never have expected.

“How much do you earn monthly?”

Seulgi looked up from her own bowl of noodles.

“What?”

“How much do you earn monthly?” Joohyun repeated, firmer and clearer.

Seulgi laughed; it sounded forced. “Are you trying to rent me for a month?”

“No,

“I’m trying to make you quit your job.” Joohyun said. “Seulgi… You know that I can find you a job anytime, right?”

“Joohy—”

“Quick. How much do you earn monthly?”

“Wait, let me do the Maths, okay?” Seulgi said, as she started to draw invisible numbers on the table with her index finger.

After a minute, she came up with a final answer. “About 1, 200, 200 won.”

“Trust me on this one,” Joohyun said. “My father will retire soon. I’ll get you a job in our company. And I’ll pay you higher than that.”

Seulgi scratched her head. “I’m guessing that’s still in a few years. I still have to pay for my family’s debts, so I can’t quit and do nothing as of the moment.”

Joohyun didn’t want Seulgi to come home crying again anytime soon. She wanted Seulgi to end the Hell she’s going through.

“H-How many times do you have to do those kind of videos per month?” Joohyun asked, voice shaking.

Seulgi somehow felt how nervous Joohyun became, and felt that the same nervousness was passed onto her. “… Why?”

“… I’m willing to pay you… to do that to me instead.”

“God, you’re really out of your mind.”

“I was just giving a suggestion!” Joohyun exclaimed. “Your shirt’s fabric is too thin; I can already see your black, lacy bra, Seulgi.”

“Well, what do you think am I aiming? I’m trying to arouse people, right?”

“You can at least wear a jacket on your way, idiot.” Joohyun sighed. “You don’t know how dangerous the people are nowadays. You might get attacked when you go out wearing that.” Not that she thinks that clothing should be blamed for this, but she knew men could be predatory anytime, anywhere.

Seulgi laughed, yet again.

It seems like she was hurt again.

“Don’t you think I get attacked enough each month yet?”

Joohyun stopped.

“Wait, but it _has_ your consent. I don’t want men to force you into doing _things_ in public, especially if… it’s not part of your job.”

Joohyun wanted to say more, but oddly, she starts to become more aware with her words.

_Would this sound like I’m too concerned? Would this sound like I don’t care?_

“Just wear this trench coat for now,” Joohyun says, grabbing her beige coat from her own cabinet. “I’m lending this to you, but I hope this won’t get any _stains_ on it.”

“Roger that,” Seulgi said, mock-saluting Joohyun as she received the piece of clothing. “I’ll get home before ten at night. You take care, alright?”

Joohyun watched the younger girl gladly wear the coat that she lend her.

Before Seulgi turns the doorknob, Joohyun called her out to remind her something,

“Hey, if you’re still up for my offer… Just tell me, okay?”

\---

“God, kids are just being crazy with their kinks.” Seulgi groaned.

It was true that Seulgi went home before the clock struck ten. She came home with slight red marks, because Seulgi told Joohyun that BDSM was the recent trend.

“I’m not enjoying any of it,” Seulgi said. “I don’t want it anymore.”

Joohyun smiled. “I still have that offer, remember?”

“You can’t be serious, Joohyun.” Seulgi mumbled. “You won’t want to do it. You won’t allow your face to be seen in a porn site! What about your company’s reputation, right?”

Joohyun’s expression didn’t waver.

“Who says I’ll upload the video?” She smirked. “Quit the job. We’ll do it together. And I’ll pay you.”

“Excuse _me,_ do I look like a call girl who you can _interact_ with and pay for services?”

“Seulgi,” Joohyun sighed. “I don’t know what to do anymore. Quit the job, and I’ll pay you with the _same amount per month_ just by doing nothing.”

Seulgi shook her head. “You don’t get my point. I hate this job because they use me. They use me as something to get their release. They _don’t love me,_ Joohyun!

“You look good. You have a good heart. I appreciate your concern. If I was a horny teenager, I would’ve accepted your offer, Joohyun. But I can’t do that. Not when I see you every day. Not when you don’t love me, no.

“Because while it would feel like everything to me, it would feel nothing to you.”

Joohyun was speechless.

_‘Everything’? Just what the Hell is this girl talking about?_

“What are you saying..?” Joohyun asked.

Seulgi shrugged, but her expression was smug and irritated. “For someone so intelligent, you’re so slow.”

Joohyun still didn’t get it.

“I’m going for a walk for a bit.” Seulgi said, putting on the trench coat again. She grabbed a baseball cap, as to prevent unwanted attention. “I’ll be back after a while.”

Joohyun didn’t know what to do.

Well, if Seulgi looked a bit irritated, maybe it was best to let her get off some steam, right?

She said she’ll be back… right?

\---

Wrong.

The morning came and Seulgi still hasn’t returned.

She did return though, but it was already past noon, and it seemed like she had just finished crying again.

Joohyun, of course, was too torn whether she should approach Seulgi and give her a hug, or let Seulgi come to her, if she needed her.

Of course, it seemed like they weren’t at good terms when the night ended. As the one at fault, Joohyun still had shame. She didn’t want to push herself to Seulgi, if the younger girl still didn’t want her.

Joohyun just sat in silence, sat on her usual seat on their dining table, hands wrapped around her tea mug, watching the other girl in the room open her own cabinet as she started to throw dresses and blouses out.

After she threw out one-fourth of her clothes, she proceeded to unlock the lower part of her dresser – and to Joohyun’s surprise – filled with sex toys.

She gathered everything in a box that Seulgi managed to keep. Joohyun realized that Seulgi had kept all of the boxes she had brought with her from the first day.

She stuffed everything that she threw out inside the box and duct-taped it.

“I’m burning these.” Seulgi stated, getting Joohyun’s full attention.

Joohyun just started at Seulgi, not yet finished in processing what Seulgi was doing.

“You’ll have to come with me at the riverside.” Seulgi said. “You need to watch these burn.”

A single-worded question popped into Joohyun’s mind.

_Why?_

“I quitted.” Seulgi said.

She grinned, as she did one last act.

She removed her trench coat, and revealed that she was wearing a university uniform underneath it, and not the revealing plain white shirt she was wearing last night.

It was a uniform for an art school, to be specific.

“I’m going to study arts. When I graduate, I’ll work for you.”

\---

“You did that?” Joohyun asked, amused.

People passing by probably were thinking that the two of them were having a small bonfire.

“Yeah, I asked them to let me leave.” Seulgi confirmed. “They asked me if I was sure, considering the fact that the pay was good. I told them that someone offered me for a job that I actually liked, and they said they were happy for me.”

That alone made Joohyun feel happy.

Now, she won’t be able to see Seulgi suffering nightly, because she couldn’t walk straight or because her mouth was too tired from moving, for eating too much genitals.

She doesn’t have to worry about being forced into ‘having fun’ anymore. She doesn’t have to fake a satisfied expression anymore.

But as soon as Joohyun’s eyes dropped to what Seulgi was wearing, a new question was formulated in her head.

“What about the university? How did you get that?”

Seulgi smiled. “My mother had bought it before I even decided on my own on what to do after High School. Turns out that my parents were kind of expecting me to oppose to them. They told me they were shocked that I took them literally.”

Joohyun laughed. “Did you go back home?”

“I had to,” Seulgi said, with a contented sigh. “I was ashamed at first, of course. I thought they’d be enraged after knowing that I’ve become a porn star. But like everyone else, they just laughed after hearing me out. They told me they were ready to support me in my decisions.”

“You should’ve told them I’m willing to give you a job that would pay you higher than what you receive.” Joohyun said. _All of Seulgi’s things have been burnt into ashes._ “Only if you would accept it.”

“I did. And they want to personally thank you for giving me such opportunity.”

Joohyun scratched her head. “It’s nothing, really! It’s the best I can do to keep you out of trouble.”

“My brother joked on repaying you by having sex. I hit him on the head.” Seulgi laughed. “I’ll never do it.”

Joohyun felt hurt.

She didn’t know why.

It was weird, she thought.

Something like that shouldn’t make her feel so… _rejected._

The last time she felt like this was when her High School teacher refused to accept their project for being late.

_Am I… too late now?_

_Is it too late if I tell her that I want her?_

_Not just sexually, but… in_ every _aspect._

_It’s too shallow to feel down after hearing that she’ll never have sex with me._

_I mean, that’s so childish!_

_It’s so childish of me to brood over that._

_But why..?_

_Why do I feel so…_

_Mad?_

_Frustrated?_

_… Disappointed?_

_And she dares smile at me like that!_

_Maybe rejecting her innuendos was a bad thing after all._

_Did all of that lead me to where we are now..?_

_I’m…_

_I feel bad._

_For myself, more than anything else._

Seulgi was still completely oblivious of what kind of internal struggle Joohyun was having.

But she knelt on one knee and took both of Joohyun’s hand in hers.

“I’ll never have sex with you. I’ll never settle for empty interactions.

“I want to make love to you, Joohyun. Would you give me a chance to prove myself worthy to you?”

\---

“ _You sound so eager, Hyun._ ” His voice was still booming, but it was calmer than it usually was. “ _What came into you?_ ”

_Seulgi… She came into my life. And into my…_

“I’ll do it.” Joohyun spoke to the phone, as she watched Seulgi as she painted on an empty canvas on the other end of the room. “I’m more than willing to be the next CEO, Papa. I’ve decided, and it’s final.”

“ _Well, that’s good to hear. I don’t have any other children to take care of the company other than you. I’m glad that you’ve finally agreed into this._ ”

“I’m glad, too.”

“ _Just last year, you were still insisting on looking for a potential person who can do that for you. What made you change your mind?_ ”

Joohyun glanced over Seulgi. By now, she had already started creating an image on the canvas.

“N-Nothing, Papa.”

“ _That girl, am I right?_ ” Papa Bae said. “ _I only go against you if it’s about your profession, remember? I mean, if you want to date that person… You can date her. As long as I don’t hear scandals about you, then—_ ”

“Papa..!” Joohyun whined. “Stop, I know. It’s okay now, I know what to do. Bye, Papa.”

“ _Can I at least talk to her or something?_ ”

“Next time, Papa!” Joohyun said. _She’ll work under our company soon, anyway._ “I’m hanging up now. Take care, Papa. Tell Mama I said ‘hi’ for her.”

“ _Take care, Princess._ ” Papa Bae said. “ _Remember to eat three times a day and not just Seulgi’s p--_ ”

“Bye.” Joohyun ended the call.

She walked over to where Seulgi was, careful as to not startle the younger girl.

Seulgi was in the process of painting the girl’s eyes, when she suddenly looked into Joohyun’s own pair.

“Ah, right. My memory is correct.” Seulgi said to herself.

Joohyun pinched Seulgi’s cheek. “What are you doing?”

“Painting you,” Seulgi said simply. “Looks like you had good talk with your father, huh?”

“I did.” She said. “He’s supportive of us, just to let you know.”

Seulgi scratched her head, but immediately removed her fingers off her hair as she remembered it had paint on it.

“Shit… I’m embarrassed. What if people starts to talk about us..? What if they start to judge you, or the company, or your family..? I’m screwed!”

Joohyun gently kissed Seulgi’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, Seulgi.” Joohyun said. “Papa said it would be alright as long as no scandal shows up. So it means we’ll have to do it privately and discreetly…”

Seulgi dropped her paintbrush when the older girl suddenly went for the mouth and kissed her there.

Joohyun was about to attack Seulgi’s neck with kisses, when Seulgi pulled away.

“W-Wait a minute,” She was already blushing hard. “As far as intercourses are concerned, aren’t I the one who should be doing all of this..?”

Joohyun hummed, putting a hand to her chin, as if she was thinking.

“Hmm… Nope! And I want you now!”

Tackled, Seulgi can only let Joohyun _make love_ to her.

\---

In the end, Joohyun was able to be the CEO of the company.

As soon as Seulgi had finished her two-year course in the Art School, she was soon hired as the Creative Director of the Bae Industries, earning lots of money; enough to make the digits of her bank account’s balance look like a cellphone number.

In the end, Joohyun’s wish _did_ come true.

Seulgi was now doing what she truly loved.

Which was… well…

Painting. And Joohyun.

**Author's Note:**

> It's @seulpd/@tragicist (zekrom on aff) and I've decided to post this work here on ao3! I hope you enjoyed this work ^^


End file.
